The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems that manage software application source code, and more specifically, to methods and systems for associating threads of a software application with specific processor cores of a multi-core processor unit.
At least some known processor units include a plurality of processor cores. Such processor units are referred to as “multi-core” processor units and may include homogenous or heterogeneous processor cores. Further, when executing a software application that includes multiple threads, at least some known computer systems distribute the threads across the processor cores of a multi-core processor unit.
Such systems generally increase execution speed by enabling the threads to execute in parallel. However, known systems do not include a facility for conveniently identifying what source code is associated with a thread or the ability to assign threads to processor cores based on attributes of the threads, such as what resources the threads access, and/or attributes of the processor cores, such as processing speeds.